A Second Chance
by sorarikulover
Summary: This is a story about how Norway and Denmark get married yay ! Well the proposal part anyway. There isn't much else to say


**A Second chance**

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _I don't own Hetalia. Also this has some pretty kinky lemony yaoi in it. If you don't like yaoi then don't read. And also this is a one shot. Anyway this is my tenth Hetalia fan fiction I've written but my third to be published and this is my first time writing about my Hetalia otp! I hope you all like it!_**

Lukas sighed in slight annoyance as he found a very drunk off his ass Dane at the front door. "You have been drinking again haven't you Dane? "

Mathias only gave him that goofy grin. "Of course I have Norge!"

He tried to get to the stairs but he was so clumsy that he stumbled. Luckily Lukas was there to catch him.

"You need to rest. I'll get you to your room. " He helped him up the stairs which was slow going because damn was he heavy. "Stupid Dane! " He eventually shouted in complete annoyance. "This is why you shouldn't drink! "

The Dane pouted slightly. "I couldn't possibly…" He trailed off as he vaguely recalled he had something important to tell him, only what was it again? He couldn't remember.

"Norge, um…you…look handsome as always? " He offered lamely as he had attempted and failed to remember.

"Just hush. You don't know what your saying."

They soon reached his room and he laid Mathias upon the soft bed. "Get some rest, and for the love of all things holy don't argue! "

He said as he took note of the fact that he looked like he was going to protest. Lukas was about to walk away before Mathias stopped him by grabbing his shirt in a surprisingly firm grip. He wheeled around to face him.

"What is it now Den? " The Dane had a surprisingly serious look on his face at this point.

"Lukas, I remember now. I have something to ask. " Lukas decided to be courteous enough to hear him out. "Alright, what is it? "

The Dane managed to sit up, albeit awkwardly, and he looked into those beautiful eyes of his Norwegian lover. He soon continued.

"Lukas Bondevik, you mean everything to me and even though we have had a rough past, and even though sometimes it seems that the whole world is against us, I'm hoping you will accept this one request from this fool of a Dane."

He reached into the pocket of his rather nice pants and pulled out a small very decorative box. Lukas knew exactly where this was going, he had mixed feelings about it but he decided to see this through. Denmark opened the box to reveal a gorgeous amethyst ring.

He felt the urge to cry as he laid eyes upon it. That was the stone he had once told him he wanted on his engagement ring. He never thought Mathias actually cared enough to remember. Then again he hadn't expected him to do any of this to begin with.

"Will you marry me? " The Dane finished with a really hopeful look.

Lukas could only manage a nod at this point. This one action gave the Dane great joy though. He gave him a huge grin and he held out a hand to take the Norwegians then he proceeded to slip the ring onto his finger.

Norway decided to hug the Dane at that point. And he whispered "You remembered…" Then Dane hugged back of course before being pushed back onto the bed. He understood that Lukas was now telling him to sleep.

Lukas got up to finally leave but Denmark grabbed his hand. "Please stay with me? I don't want to be alone, as lame as that probably sounds…"

Lukas sighed for the third time that night. "Fine I'll stay." He climbed into the bed with him and instantly felt arms snake around his middle in a strong embrace.

One thing lead to another and Mathias captured his fiancé's lips in a very sloppy and yet sweet kiss. Lukas was naturally caught by surprise but he ended up doing him the favor of kissing him back. While the idea of drunken sex wasn't as romantic he seemed to have no protests against it,after all he had been proposed too.

He wrapped his arms loosely around him at this point and let out a slight gasp as he felt the Dane playfully bite his lip. When his lips parted slightly Mathias took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside, daring to explore the familiar terrain of his lover's mouth. At one point Lukas' tongue shyly brushed against his in which Denmark's gently caressed his in return, soon they began a battle for dominance that Denmark won.

This didn't come as any sort of surprise to the Norwegian. Soon the need for air became painfully apparent and Lukas took initiative, breaking the kiss. The only thing left behind was a thin string of saliva which snapped. Norway was blushing profusely at this point, but he was craving so much more at this point, so he proceeded to start removing his shirt, skillfully unbuttoning it with his nimble fingers.

Mathias on the other hand also worked to undo Norway's shirt, soon slipping it off. The difference was that Denmark happened to have a tie as well. He got rid of that as well and slipped his shirt off. Both of their upper bodies were very well toned and had numerous scars from the old days of battles long past. Lukas straddled the Dane causing friction between their still clothed erections that were rapidly forming.

This elicited moans from the both of them, as Norway proceeded to grind against him shamelessly feeling some sense of dominance over him at the moment, though he knew it would be short lived. He felt the Dane do the same as they continued their actions in a flurry of moans and slightly heavy breathing from the two nations filling the otherwise quiet room.

Eventually Mathias turned the tables, flipping them so he was looking over him. He started palming at his now very hard arousal through his too tight skinny jeans. "Your already so hard Norge~!" Lukas let a few more moans escape his lips.

"Sh-shut up and just hurry dammit, it…ah…it's painful…" Mathias smirked and decided to lick the outer shell of his ear before leaning into his neck and placing butterfly kisses to his neck. "Patience, all good things in time~!"

He declared as he then decided to start working on leaving marks, nipping and sucking on every inch of skin he could reach, which in turn, earned him slight shivers of pleasure from the Norwegian nation below him. As he worked his way down, he captured one of his nipples in his mouth, licking and playfully biting at it, causing the Norwegian to let out even more sounds, oh how they were music to his ears.

He would occasionally flick the nipple with his tongue, eventually succeeding in making it hard. He moved on to the other one now, giving it similar treatment.

Lukas' hand gripped the Dane's arm firmly urging him to hurry, his body felt like it was on fire and he didn't know how much more he could take. Mathias understood but he was determined not to rush this after all. He eventually made his way further south until he reached the ham of his pants. Lukas watched with an even heavier blush as Mathias started unzipping his pants.

He raised his hips a little, allowing him to eventually slide them off and toss them aside to join their shirts and his tie. Lukas let out a sigh of relief at the absence of the restricting fabric. There was a very obvious tent in the Norwegian's boxers which made Denmark chuckle.

"your so wet that your even leaking already. "

He gingerly touched the spot where little beads of precum were escaping through the fabric, effectively staining it. "Just hurry I can't take it anymore!" Lukas said even though it embarrassed him.

The Dane chuckled again. "As you wish my love~! "

And with that he swiftly removed the boxers, exposing the rock hard erection beneath which was leaking every so often. Lukas averted his gaze as he was exposed, feeling really shy. A slight gasp escaping his lips as cold air hit his very sensitive skin. Mathias found his shyness adorable, there was no time to enjoy it though as he decided to experimentally lick his tip, the reaction was quite satisfying as Norway made a very lewd sound of pleasure so he decided to lick down the shaft a little and then come up, dipping his tongue into the slit a few times, getting a small taste of precum and earning even more shivers and moans of pleasure from that deep, sexy voice of Norway's before engulfing him completely.

The warmth and wetness of his mouth upon the sensitive flesh sent tingles down his spine and he threaded his fingers loosely through his gravity defying golden locks.

"Oh gods yes~" He said as he felt him start to bob his head.

The Dane would gradually pick up the pace as he took more and more into his mouth as he went. Whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth, he stroked with a free hand. Lukas had covered his own mouth to muffle his moans as he felt the Dane at work.

He definitely wasn't going to last much longer at this rate and he was starting to leak more and more. Mathias knew this and so he began to deep throat him, the sounds he was getting from him only served to make his own erection more painful. After a while, with absolutely no warning, he came into the Dane's mouth. Mathias luckily was able to swallow all of it without incident. Some of it escaped as he pulled away.

Lukas was blushing even more as he looked at him, noticing this. "I'll take care of that for you…" He leaned in and licked it off.

Then he drew back noticing the prominent bulge in his pants. "Den, I want you, all of you. "

He understood right away somehow, even with his muddled drunken mind. "Then let's go all the way sexy~" He said as he started to get rid of his pants now.

Lukas slapped his hand away and he soon got it all the way off. "I'm helping."

Mathias let him as he watched him also rid him of his boxer's, and feeling obvious relief as he no longer had pressure against his raging erection.

Lukas captured his lips in one more lingering kiss before pulling away. It was clear what his intentions were and the Dane wasn't going to stop him. He flipped their positions again and he reached for something, soon revealing that it was some butter in a tub. Mathias found this a bit unorthodox but he decided he didn't mind, especially since he knew what he was going to use it for. Lukas coated his fingers with the fatty goodness and started messaging it onto Denmark's cock. The gentle touches causing the Dane to let out a few sounds.

Oh how the Dane ached to be inside of him. But he was patent as he watched the Norwegian work. Once that was done he got a bit more of the butter on his fingers and reached around to insert the first finger inside of himself with a slight wince of apparent discomfort. But even though it didn't feel that great he still continued, eventually inserting a second and then a third.

Mathias rather liked the view he was getting especially with that look that was on Norway's face. He trusted that he knew what he was doing and wouldn't hurt himself so he continued to watch as Lukas fingered himself, thrusting the fingers in and out, eventually managing to stretch himself wide enough.

Soon he withdrew his own fingers and positioned himself so he was looking over Denmark's manhood. With no hesitation he lowered himself down , impaling himself on it. A much louder cry of pain and pleasure resounding from him as he took it all inside of himself. This was a lot bigger than he first thought but he was determined to see this through even though he was in immense pain at the moment.

"Nor don't push yourself. " Mathias said as he was reasonably concerned.

"I'll be f-fine..." He managed to say as little tears formed at the corners of his eyes. After a moment of adjusting he began bouncing himself up and down on him, his previous pain starting to be replaced with pleasure.

He let out small moans that gradually grew louder as he continued these movements. Mathias was letting out some moans of his own, loving how tight he was. After a while Lukas was starting to slow down so the Dane took action, getting a firm grip on his hips as he trusted up into him, also bouncing him a little, causing more and more friction, his cock scraping a little against the tight wall's.

Lukas' mind became clouded with pleasure as he was in ecstasy, their moans were mingling together, and their breathing was becoming increasingly labored as they continued their actions, Mathias, at some point having decided to start stroking Norway's already re hardening length, pumping it in time with his thrusts, occasionally tugging it and bringing Lukas that much closer to his second release of that evening.

"Ah…D-Den I'm about to cum~!" He said it with much urgency as he was beginning to see white spots in his vision.

"M-me too Norge! " Lukas captured his lips in one final kiss as he came onto both their stomachs and Mathias' hand.

Not long after Denmark came deep inside of the Norwegian. He gently rode out his climax before he pulled out and Norway collapsed on top of him. Both of them quite spent. After a moment Lukas kissed his cheek. "Jeg elsker deg, Den."

He said it with much love which was a rare but welcome expression.

The confession made Denmark beam at him." Jeg elsker også dig Norge. "

Lukas snuggled him tiredly. Then Denmark decided to be a Idiot. "So round two? "

Lukas groaned and pushed him off the bed. "Nei you stupid Dane, I'm tired!"

Denmark pouted for a fraction of a second before deciding he was fine with this. "stingy. " He teased as he got clumsily back on the bed and cuddled him. "Goodnight Denmark." He said with a note of finality in his voice. And with that they both fell asleep.

The next morning Denmark awoke to see Lukas sitting up next to him, his legs somewhat pulled up to his chest and there was a ring on his finger. Denmark couldn't remember last night of course and so he got a little worried. "Nor where did you get that ring? "

Lukas seemed to look like he had been stabbed in the heart when he asked that question.

"You gave it to me idiot! I shouldn't have accepted it though, have it back! " He attempted to take it off clearly upset.

However Mathias stopped him. "No wait I'm sorry…" He was hoping he had gotten him to calm down.

Sure enough Lukas sighed. "Alright fine I still accept it. " He gave him a brief kiss and then got up. "I'm going to make breakfast. " Mathias knew this was a bad idea. "No wait I'll do it!" He got up and rushed to his side having gotten dressed quickly. Lukas had pulled on boxers and one of Mathias' shirts. Thus they headed off to have breakfast.

 _ **Well that's all folks. Lol in any case I hope that you guys liked that and if you want me to do more DenNor fanfiction in the future just let me know XD. Also if you could, please leave reviews they really help alot especially for feedback. Mean or nice either criticism is welcome and even just a nice message. Anyways I promise to get on finishing my other fan fiction too as soon as I get time. As always thanks for reading!**_


End file.
